The Wild Adventure:Rio time
by Futurehunter98
Summary: A doctor named Tulio told Zender that Jewel needs to be a safer place and when he accepted, Jewel meets the same kindof her but it's a male which is named Blu. Will Zender help his step-daughter to fall in love with him? And there more surprises if you read it.
1. Return of Zender and it's adventure time

"**(Jewel's POV)"**

"**15 years later"**

It been 15 years that dad left but someday, he'll be back. "Jewel! Jewel! Jewel!" Blaze wants me to listen but I said, "What is it now, Blaze?" Blaze look at me with full of joy, "Dad is coming back, Jewel." I was shocked and dance with full of excitement.

"**3 hours later"**

"I can't wait to see dad again." I was so excited to see dad. He's been gone to do his rescue missions.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

When the teleporter brings us back to Rio. I saw my daughter in front of me. "Hey Jewel, miss me?" Jewel hugged me and said, "I miss you, dad." I smiled at her, "So did you also miss Rinnie?" Jewel also hugged Rinnie, "(Speaking in Japanese; I miss you too Rinnie.)" And Rinnie replied, "(Speaking in Japanese; Thank you, Jewel.)"

"Good to see you guys again and… Huh?" I notice that someone is coming and then Rinnie ask me, "Is something wrong, Zender?" I told Rinnie, "Rinnie, we need turned into our human form now." Rinnie nodded at me. So we turned into our human form and I told my sons and daughter, "Get right behind of me." And they did.

I heard footsteps getting louder and I told Spike, "Spike scan him." As Spike scans him which is he already saw the person, I ask Spike, "Who's that guy?" Spike answered me, "His name is Tulio, a Brazilian doctor ornithologist." Tulio was scared about my dog and I ask Tulio, "What do you want?"

Tulio told me about Jewel which she need be in a safer place and I answered, "Sure." Everyone was shocked but I'm not finish, "But You need to let us join with her." Tulio nodded and brings us to his center.

"**Later at Mooselake"**

"**(Blu's POV)"**

I wake up at around 6:45 Am; I get up and wait till 7:00 Am. After 15 minutes, the clock alarmed and I copy the sound. Linda was annoyed by the sound. She tries to plug it off and I made a car alarm sound.

"**Few hours later" **

I'm just enjoying my cookie and hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows until Chloe and Alice, two Canada goose sisters came. Yet again, they laughing and Chloe said, "Well well, well my favorite nerd bird." Well I hate what they said that and I said, "Very very funny, and really mature." And they said, "Hey peck. What's your next idea? The breakfast nuke? (Laughing)."

I notice the snowball at the window and I said to them, "Throw all the snowballs you want. I'm protected by magical force field called glass. It's what keeps us warm while you guys freezing you're…" I saw them shaking their tail feathers while I said, "Classic."

Thank to the crazy man (Which I didn't know he is have hard time on the sideway) made the two birds fly away but he slam himself to the wall. I was scared and Linda goes check on him. I saw a bird which I never seen before.

"**(Zender's POV)"**

Tulio and I went in Linda's and Blu's home which is a bookstore. "I never felt this kind of weather." Tulio almost shaking like crazy but I said, "Just get use to it, Tulio" Then he teases me, "Yeah, like you and Rinnie doing in cold weather." My cheeks are barely red and then I said, "I already told you that Rinnie and I are best friends." Tulio is laughing at me and said, "Yeah, I'm just joking around."

I hate when he did that. Anyway I fly to Tulio's shoulder and then Linda said, "Excuse me, do you want borrow some books?" Tulio answered, "No, I came from 6000 miles looking for him." He pointed at Blu and he gets a little confused.

Linda reads the card of Tulio but he doing the weird bird action to Blu. I said, "Tulio, I don't think he understands you." And then he said, "Oh you try to talk to him, Zender." I nodded and I greet myself to him, "Hello my name is Zender the Staraptor. What's your name?" Then he said, "My name is Blu." I shake his wing but he asks me, "Wait! Right, your name is Zender?" I nodded and then he said, "So that means you are the legendary Staraptor."

I noticed that he knows about me, "Yeah, I can't believe that you know about me." And then he said, "Weird, I thought you are dead." I sighed and said, "Yeah I was but Spike found me and Medic healed me." And then Blu said, "Oh, so that how you survived."

I nodded and Linda said, "Tulio are you sure that Blu is the last of his kind." Then Tulio said, "Yes but we found a female and…" I interrupted, "Which is my daughter." Everyone were shocked when they heard that and then Tulio continued, "…And hope to bring together to save their species." I saw Blu gulped and Linda said, "Oh sure when she comes over." But I said, "No! She's at Brazil. You need to bring Blu to Rio de Janerio."

Linda is laughing and said, "Rio… Brazil…Oh no, I don't think Blu should go there because he needs me." I said, "Linda, its okay. You can come with him and even he can't fly." Linda was shocked and asks me, "How do you know that Blu can't fly." I answered her, "I can read someone's secrets some times. Anyway try think about it okay. I'll stay here just in case." Tulio nodded and left and after that I look at my right wing and Linda asks me, "What's wrong with your wing." I answered her, "It's nothing really." I sighed and I finally tell the truth, "Fine but don't tell this to Tulio."

They nodded and then I continued what I'll say, "This symbol on my right wing is the symbol of my little brother." Then Blu asks me, "What happen to him?" I answer him, "He scarifies himself to save me." Linda said, "I feel sorry for you." I smiled and said, "Don't be sorry. He has a wife and a daughter so that never forget him."

And then Linda said, "Okay, maybe we should go to Rio. What do you think Blu?" Blu nodded and I said, "Good because Rio is nice place to go. But it's getting late, you need some rest."

**Willem: Weird but nice**

**Asly: But why?**

**Willem: Because of the Zender's right wing.**

**Futurehunter: What about it?**

**Willem: When Zender got that Symbol?**

**Asly: Willem got the point there.**

**Futurehunter: "(sighed)" In a place near the dessert. And pleased review this.**


	2. In a special place

"**(Blu's POV)"**

At next day, we arrived at Rio. I'm in cage but Zender is not because he can turn to his human form. He is so lucky but he said that I'm safe in here; I'm glad that he's here. Now we in the jeep and I was very nervous but Zender said, "Don't worry Blu. It is a nice place to stay" I nodded at him so I enjoying the view then two birds came. "Hey Nico and Pedro! I didn't know you're here?" I can't believe that Zender know them.

"Long time no see, Zender" I didn't know they also know Zender; so I ask him, "Hey Zender! I didn't know that you know them?" Zender looks at me and answered, "I met them last month." I Saw them went to me and said, "Hey there. What's your name?" I was nervous but I answer them, "My name is Blu." And then Nico ask me, "Hey Blu, are you here for Carnival?" I answer him, "Exactly, I'm here to a girl." Nico replied, "Oh a girl." I saw Zender a little absent and said, "Nico. Don't try to teach him, okay? I'll help him." Nico nodded and flew away with Pedro.

I wanted to talk to him but he's humming a song, so I ask him, "Hey Zender, I didn't know you are singer." Zender looks at me and said, "Yeah, of course Blu. I can sing." I smiled and ask him, "Yeah but can you sing a song for Rinnie?" "*blushed* Fine but you owe me dude." Zender answered me while he was blushing. And so he sings a nice song.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

I was confused at the start but I was still listening the song.

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

He was about to stop but he saw me smiling at him (which means that he should not give up) and so he continued singing.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

I'm enjoying with the song so I sing along with him.

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

I was happy but when I look Zender, I saw him crying and so I ask him, "Hey Zender. What's wrong?" Zender looks at me and said, "Sorry Blu. I'm just worried about Rinnie." I was sad to hear that so I ask him, "Why you're so worried about Rinnie?"

"**(Zender's POV)"**

When I heard the question that he ask me, I looked down because I don't think he'll understands but I answers him, "Because I care about Rinnie so much that I hate to lose her." Blu smiled at me and said, "Wow Zender. I never thought you have that feeling to Rinnie." I'm glad he understands so I went to sleep until we arrived.

"**2 hours later…"**

We arrived to the center. Tulio brought us to the treatment room and there is only one thing which is disgusting is that he feeding the birds in his mouth and then told Linda and about the birds here. He shows a cockatoo which is sick but I don't trust him. Linda asks Tulio, "So where's Jewel?" Then he answers her, "We put Jewel in special place. She is very suspicious bird." I saw guy which got injured by Jewel and then I saw Blu so nervous.

I said to Blu, "It's ok Blu. I'm here to support you. Blu nodded at me and so we went in the room where my family are.


	3. The excitement, difficult and loving way

"**(Blu's POV)"**

I was very nervous but Zender is supporting me which I have no idea if he knows about Jewel. Zender said to me, "Blu just relax. Okay?" I nodded and then Zender and I went to the room and then I look around then I found Jewel. "(Wow, she's beautiful.) I thought to myself when I look at her then she hit me in the ground and then she ask me in Brazil language which I don't understand but I was choking and tried said to her, "You're staying on my throat." She noticed then she let go of my throat and said, "Oh, you're an American." I thank her for letting go of my throat and she apologies me and I accept it.

"**(No one's POV)"**

Zender came in and said to her daughter, "Hi Jewel." Jewel was happy to see her father and said "Dad, you're back." Blu was a little shocked when he heard that and ask Zender, "Zender, is Jewel your daughter?" He nodded and went to find his sons. Then Blu smiled and ask Jewel, "How come Zender is your father?" Jewel is about answered until Zender shouted, "Blue birds!" Both Blu and Jewel was scared and accidently hold each other when they notices that they are holding each other, they let go and Jewel apologies him, "*blushed* Sorry Blu. I…"

Blu smiled and said, "Hey we both didn't know. Come on Jewel, let's check on Zender."

"**(Jewel's POV)"**

I saw smiled at me which make blushed a little and so I nodded and went where my dad shouted. Once we arrived, we saw my dad's leg got caught on a rope which is upside down so I said to my dad, "Did you got caught one of the Blue birds' traps?" My dad nodded and then I face to Blu and said, "Blu! Can you help me to release my dad from my brothers' trap?" Blu smiled and nodded at me. So we release dad from the trap and he said, "Thanks guys. Come on let's go to the others." I was happy that Blu help me so I kiss him in the cheek and simply go along with my dad.

"**(No one's POV)"**

Blu was frozen and shocked what Jewel did but he can't think about it now so he follows the two birds. Then Blu ask Jewel, "Jewel, Can you answer the question I asked you before?" Jewel smiled and answered, "Sure Blu. I was rescued by my dad, my uncle Speed and my dad's friend Rinnie when I was alone in the tree." Blu understand what Jewel said and then Jewel smiled at him and said, "Come on Blu Let's go." Blu smiled back and nodded

"**(Rinnie's POV)"**

Speed was busy taking care of the Angry birds while I was waiting for Zender and Jewel to come back. When I saw them came back, I saw an another blue macaw. "Who's the other one Jewel? Is he your boyfriend? I saw Jewel look away maybe because she is blushing then Zender introduces Blu to me and I ask him, "Blu, do you think Jewel is beautiful?

When Blu thinking an answer, I feel my heart beating fast, I thought myself, "(I'm only having that feeling when Zender is near to me.)" I was looking around where Zender is. And saw him right beside me; my cheeks are red like Blaze's feathers. Then Zender asks me, "Hey Rinnie, is something wrong? I saw Zender getting close to me and my face is getting redder as he gets close to me and I fainted.

"**(No one's POV)"**

Zender was shock when Rinnie fainted so he carried Rinnie and tried to bring her to Speed and his sons and then said to Blu and Jewel, "Come on lovebirds, let's go to the nest." Jewel was embarrassed and asks Blu, "So Blu, should we follow them? *blushed*" Blu nodded and hold her right wing, Jewel was blushing crazy and then Blu stopped "Is there something wrong?" he asked Jewel. "Yeah Blu, nothing wrong here." replied Jewel. Blu smiled and they follow Zender. When they arrived, Rinnie woke up and then Zender smiled and said, "Good, you're awake." Rinnie blushed again and get off Zender's back and then Rinnie asks Zender, "Why you are so caring for me?" Zender blushed a little and asks, "Like what?" Rinnie answers him, "Like you protect me from every danger and you carry me when I was injured or unconscious." Zender finally answers her, "Because you are best friend that I have which is very important to protect and I hate to lose you Rinnie." Rinnie was shocked what Zender said then she smiled and kiss Zender in the cheek. Zender blushed red while Rinnie giggled and then Zender smiled.

Blaze is eating some woods to gain powers after his battle against his three brothers while the others saw their sister is with a new bird. Jewel introduces Blu to the others.

**Willem: Wow some story, you got there Futurehunter.**

**Futurehunter: What's wrong?**

**Asly: Zender and Rinnie is about to love each other**

**Willem: Yeah but that's nice from Zender. Right?**

**Asly:*nodded* Yeah that's nice and sweet.**

**Futurehunter: Okay you two lo…**

**(Willem hits Futurehunter in the head)**

**Futurehunter: What was that for?**

**Willem: Don't call us like that. Ok?!**

**Futurehunter: Ok and viewers please review.**


	4. Search for smugglers

**Note from Futurehunter: I change the style of my story so it will be better.**

Later at night

Zender: Okay guys time to sleep.

Blaze: Awwwww but dad.

Zender: Come on kids, why can't you sleep?

Marky: Because of…

Dee Dee: …the…

Joey: …smugglers, dad.

Zender: *smiled* Don't worry kids, Rinnie and I will watch you.

Rinnie: Yeah, so just calm down and sleep you guys.

Thunder: You are so nice Rinnie. But why can't you marry our dad?

Rinnie: *blushed* I don't know if…

Zender: Ok guys no time to talk. Time to sleep

Rinnie smiled at him when stopping her to answer Thunder's question and then hugged him.

Zender:*blushed* Rinnie, you can let go now.

Rinnie: Sorry Zender *let going of Zender* I'm just happy.

Zender: *smiled* Good, come on.

Rinnie nodded and followed Zender to the tree and watch over the others. 3 hours later… the door was open and a kid came in with a bird and then the Angry birds woke up and run to Zender but unluckily Blu and Jewel, they were captured.

Rinnie: Zender, he got Blu and Jewel.

Zender: Nooo! Come on guys, we can't lose them

Blaze: Dad, he also the one who took Leaf, Pumpkin, Terence and Blaze's girlfriend.

Zender: So we must follow to lead us to the others.

So Zender, Rinnie and his family are following the kid where he taking Blu and Jewel.

Zender: So all this time they're here.

Blaze: *fire on his in entire body* I'm all fired up.

Rinnie: Don't Blaze, they still have the birds

Zender: She's right Blaze if you burn that place, you'll also burned the birds too.

Blaze: Okay.

Joey: But how…

Dee Dee: …we…

Marky: …get in?

Thunder: The Blue birds are right. How we get in?

Zender: *smiled*We no need to get in. We'll go up.

Boom: ?

Rinnie: He means we'll go to the roof.

Boom: Oh okay.

Zender: *nodded* Spike! Bring my sons to the roof.

Spike: Okay.

So Zender and the others went up to roof and check on the smugglers.** (Note: I forgot their names of the smugglers. So I make their own names. Tico the leader, David the tall one and Roger the big one.)**

Tico: Well, what you know. Good work Fernando.

Fernando: *smiled*

Tico: You see boys, what I telling you about?

Roger: That you will pay half.

Tico: *hit roger in the face* No you idiot. He reminds me when I was young, smart and resourceful. Here you go kid

**Note: I will skip some of the scenes, here's the part after Nigel's song**

Zender: *hits the roof* You better watch out Nigel.

Rinnie: Zender, that's enough.

Speed: Yeah but sorry Zender, I know how angry you are.

Zender: *sighed* You're right. *talking in Jewel's mind* Jewel, can you hear me.

Jewel: Yes dad.

Zender: Good, did see a cage which is metal?

Jewel: Yeah.

Zender: Okay, I need you and Blu to get out there.

Jewel: But…

Zender: I know what you thinking but it's not the right time, okay.

Jewel: Okay.

So Jewel and Blu escape from the cage and then they went in the forest along with Zender and the others and they lost Nigel.

**Willem: Wow some action.**

**Benjie: yeah gg.**

**Alsy: ?**

**Kiefer: What does that mean?**

**Benjie: It means Oh yeah!**

**Willem: I don't' get it.**

**Alsy: Yeah.**

**Futurehunter: Okay that's enough guys and you two lo…**

***Willem hits Futurehunter in the head again***

**Futurehunter: Opps, sorry Willem.**

**Kiefer: Willem, do you have to do that?**

**Willem: *nodded* Yeah.**

**Benjie: Pleeeeeeeeeease review. **


	5. Time for the forest

**At night, Zender, Rinnie, Blu, Jewel, Spike, Speed and the Angry birds went in the forest.**

Zender: Good, we lost Nigel.

Rinnie: And we're in the forest.

Blaze: But it's safe right

Blu: Nooo!

Zender: Oh come on Blu.

Jewel: Yeah, Noting bad will happen.

Blu: *shearing*Ahh, actually there's a spider at my back.

Jewel: It's just a leaf. Turn around.

Blu: *nodded* Okay

There is really a spider at Blu's back

Blaze: *whisper to Thunder* Maybe a leaf spider.

Thunder: *laughing*

Jewel: *removing the spider*

Blu: ?

Jewel: Leaf, told ya.

Zender: Come on guys; let's go to some place to sleep.

Rinnie: But where?

Blu: Maybe there.

Blu is pointing to the man-made hut

Zender: Nice one, Blu.

Blu: Thanks Zender.

Rinnie: *yawns* I feel sleepy.

Zender: I'll carry you, Rinnie

Rinnie: *blushing* Ok, Zender.

Zender and the others went to the man-made hut and fell asleep

**The next day…**

Zender: Blu are you sure that rock will break the chain

Blu: Positive.

Jewel: I hope this works

Rinnie: It's the 3rd time, you tried this.

Few minutes later…

Zender: Fail again.

Rinnie: Don't do that again.

Blu: Okay.

Blaze: Dad, I think I hear someone coming.

**In the bushes, the two baby Toucans came out**

Jewel: Awwwww, It's cute.

Rinnie: I have a bad feeling.

Blu: Come on Rinnie, how bad could it be? *the toucan is pulling Blu's feathers* Ow hey, Ow ow ow ow.

Jewel: Hey get off of me!

**Few seconds later, a bird with a recognize voice stop the baby birds.**

Unknown: Okay guy, that's enough. Your favorite baby sitter is here.

The kids: Yeah!

Blaze: Snowy, is that you?

Snowy: Blaze? Dad?!

Zender: Hey son.

Ron: Is that bird your father?

Snowy: *Crying* Yes.

Jon: Oh wow.

Don: Yeah.

Rafeal: What's going on here?

Snowy: Oh Rafeal. Sir, this is my Dad, Zender.

Rafael: So you're Zender.

Zender: Yep.

Rafael: I found your son so lonely.

Zender: I was gone to do my rescue missions.

Rafael: Yeah, I heard of that.

Zender: Anyway, Can you help us to get the chain off of my daughter Jewel and her friend Blu.

Rafael: Sure but I'll my wife first.

**Few minutes later, Rafeal brings Zender and the others to the fruit shop.**

Rinnie: Fruits!

Rafael: Ahh Zender, what's with Rinnie?

Zender: She loves fruits.

Jewel: Not much that she loves you, Dad.

Rinnie: Jewel! *blushed*

Zender: *blushed*

Blu: *smiles* Nice one Jewel.

Jewel: *blushed* Thanks Blu.

Nico: Hey Rafeal. Well isn't the king of carnaval *faces to Zender* and the Dark one.

Zender: *angrily* Will you stop calling me that?!

Rafael: Ahh, come on Zender. You need to relax.

Zender: Ok dude.

Pedro: Come on, let's go inside.

Rinnie: ?

Zender: He meant inside their party club.

Rinnie: Ooh, okay.

**Willem: Remind me why I have to holding Asly's hand**

**Futurehunter: Because I'm…**

***Willem push Futurehunter in the face.* Note: Willem knows what Futurehunter will say.**

**Asly: Wow, I hate to do that again.**

**Kiefer: *laughing***

**Benjie: Hey Kiefer, You know that's mean.**

**Kiefer: Ok ok, please review **


	6. Party and Battle time

**Note: I changed it again the style of the story.**

**Zender's POV**

As Nico and Pedro brought us to their party club, Nico shouted, "Alright everybody, listen up. Rafael brought us some new birds…" That lights face to me, Rinnie, Jewel and Blu. "…and let's show they some love but I don't think they get out that much." I was blushing during that part. Then Pedro shouted, "Yoyo, everybody put their wings and do anything as you can; flap them; clap them; I don't care, slap them *bird sounds*" Nico smiled and said, "Party in the Ipanema baby!"

*cans drumming*

_I want to party__  
__I want to samba__  
__I want to party__  
__I want to samba__I want to party__  
__And live my life (my life)__  
__I want to party (party)__  
__And fly__Imma fly, fly just like a bird__  
__(But you are a bird!)__  
__Oh yeah, you're right,__  
__So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)__  
__Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen__  
__'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

I look at Rinnie and ask her, "Do you want to dance?" Rinnie is blushing at me and look away.

'_Cause I just want to live my life, and party__  
__All I want is to be free, and rock my body__  
__Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life__  
__Than in Rio, Rio, Rio realize_

I hold Rinnie's hand and said, "Come on Rinnie. Look at Blu and Jewel. Blu is dancing along with Jewel."

_I want to party (party)__  
__I want to samba (party)__  
__I want to party (party)__  
__And fly__I'm that samba, samba__  
__Master, master, master__  
__Master, master__Push out sounds__  
__through my ghetto blaster, blaster,__  
__Blaster, blaster, blaster__  
__You dance fast,__  
__But I dance faster, faster, faster__  
__Faster, faster__You're too slow__  
__You need to catch up_

I face to her again and said, "Rinnie, we'll just enjoying this" Rinnie is blushing again and answer, "Okay Zender" And she kiss me on the cheek again and then I starting to blush. So we starting dancing

_You can dance, and dance, but I…_

_I want to party (party) __  
__I want to samba (party) __  
__I want to party (party) __  
__I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party) __  
__And live my life (my life) __  
__I want to party (party) __  
__And fly __(Instrumental Break) __Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Rinnie and Jewel: La yada yada yada ya  
La yada yada yada yada yada yada ya

I saw Rinnie which so beautiful, flapping her wings and landing on the ground. I look at her and smiled at her. She was blushing again and then we get closer to each other…

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

…then our beaks are getting closer.

And suddenly the cloth at the top is removed. A bunch of monkeys came in; the monkey leader said to Jewel and Blu, "You two are coming with me" "(Looks like Nigel send some forces of his own)" I thought myself and then I'm starting to block the monkeys and said, "Leave my daughter and her friend alone." Then the monkeys are starting to laugh and the monkey leader said, "Your daughter? Come you are a different spe…" Then fire came out of my right wing and the monkeys were scared. I thought myself, "(Fire? But how?) Then in my head, I heard a recognize voice, "Zender, Can you hear me?" I replied, "Yeah. Anyway is that you Steve?" He answered, "Yeah Zender. Listen I give you fire and nature powers now. Use them wisely." I smiled and then the monkey leader ask me, "Why are smiling?" I turned up the flames and I answered, "I'm all fired up."

Pedro shouted, "Birds vs. Monkeys!" Then the birds and the monkeys fight each other while me and the others are protecting Blu and Jewel. Few minutes later, the battle was over and we won and so we went to the trolley and went to Luiz's garage.

**Futurehunter: So how was it?**

**Willem: Nice.**

**Asly: Awesome**

**Kiefer: Very nice**

**Benjie: Excelente.**

**Willem: What?**

**Asly: Huh?**

**Kiefer: ?**

**Futurehunter: I don't think we don't know that means.**

**Benjie: *rolling his eyes* It's means excellent.**

**All: Ohhh.**

**Asly: Anyway Futurehunter, you almost make Zender and Rinnie kiss.**

**Willem: But it's almost like the part when Blu and Jewel are about to kiss.**

**Asly: Point taken.**

**Futurehunter: So please review.**


	7. A Hard Time with Someone

**Note: I will give two codes: Z and R. If it's Z is this: Zender: Yo. While the R is for the POVs**

** Rinnie: Hi.**

**Code: Z**

In the trolley, Zender and the others are relaxing while Rafael trying to help Blu getting along with Jewel.

Rinnie: Zender! Those trees are beautiful.

Zender: *smiles* Yeah they are but not compare to you.

Rinnie: *blushed* Zender, You know that you're flirting me

***Behind the scenes***

**Willem: Flirting?!**

**Asly: What the?!**

***Back in the story***

Zender: *blushed* Oh, sorry Rinnie.

Rinnie: *smiles* Hey, it's ok. Beside you save me twice you know.

Zender: *smiles* You're right Rinnie.

Rinnie: *giggling*

Nico: Well, this's love birds are getting along.

Zender and Rinnie: *shouting* We're not love birds.

Speed: Well, it's look like you are.

Zender: *blushed* Well you don't even have a girlfriend.

Speed: Well yeah but I will find one.

Rinnie: Well. How about your friend Christine?

Speed: Her? *blushed*

Zender: Yeah, more like you love her.

Speed: *blushed* I'm not.

Rinnie: Ok I think that's enough.

Zender: Its looks like we're here.

They arrived to Luiz's garage and Zender knows that place.

Zender: This place looks familiar.

Rinnie: Is that place where Blue Engineer works?

Speed: I think so.

Shadow: Spike!

Spike: What's wrong?

Shadow: *breathes heavily* I'll tell you later. Okay?

Spike: Sure.

Rafael brought them inside and trying to Luiz and then Luiz jump out and attack them but Zender stop him.

Zender: Sit boy.

Luiz: *sitting down* *panting*

Jewel: Wait dad. Do you know that dog?

Zender: Yes, His owner is Blue Engineer.

Luiz: Wait. Are you Zender?

Zender: Yes.

Luiz: Wow, my master was talking about you.

Rafael: So Zender where is he?

Zender: He… died

Rafael: *gasp*

Nico: *gasp*

Pedro: *gasp*

Luiz: But how? *crying*

Zender: I'm sorry, Luiz.

Luiz: Okay, I'll help your problem but later you'll tell me what happen.

Zender: Okay.

Jewel: Ahh, Luiz can help us to remove the chain.

Luiz: Of course, get my saliva.

Blu: What?

Zender: I'll do it.

Zender gets the saliva of Luiz and put on the leg of Jewel and Blu. **(Note: I hate the chainsaw part)**

Zender: Okay. Now pull!

Jewel and Blu are free **(Note: I also skip this scene because it's too painful to hear or read)**

Zender: (Blu, I don't think you mean that.)

Rafael: What we will do now?

Zender: Ok. Speed, Nico and Pedro go and get Jewel while Rafael and I will talk to Blu. And the others stay here.

So Speed, Nico and Pedro went to Jewel but they are too late. Nigel took her bringing her to the parade.

Zender: Blu!

Blu: Go away.

Rafael: We know you didn't mean that.

Blu: What? How?

Zender: You forgot that I can read someone's mind.

Blu: Right, I'm sorry.

Zender: Hey, I know you do that so you so can be with Linda…

Rafael: …but even you are with Jewel…

Zender: …, she will always remember you.

Blu: *sob* Thanks guys.

Zender: Come on, let's go.

**Note: I'll skip this part to because the lines are hard to remember.**

Blu: Come on guys, let's go save Jewel.

Zender: (Now that's the Blu I know.)

All: Yeah!

**Futurehunter: Another work done.**

**Willem: Yeah.**

**Asly: But you forgot to say that you don't own Rio.**

**Futurehunter: Yeah, I forgot.**

**Willem: So please review.**


	8. Carnaval Time

**Code: R**

"**Zender's POV"**

I was worried about my daughter but Rinnie is trying to cheer me up by kissing me in the cheek and said, "Hey, don't worry Zender. We'll find her." And then Blu said, "Yeah, you said that always trusts your heart. You said that when I was nervous to meet Jewel." I smiled and nodded then I transform to my human form including Rinnie. I faced to Spike and said, "Spike, bring my sons, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro." Spike nodded and Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and the Angry birds jump on Spike's Jetpack (the jetpack in Spike is like a transport.)and flew up away. I look at Speed and Shadow, they already flew. So I carry Luiz while Blu rides on Rinnie's shoulder and we took off.

While we took off, Luiz asked me, "So what happen to him?" I was worried if he gets angry when I told him but I told him anyway, "He killed himself." Luiz was shocked and asks, "What? Why he killed himself?

I answered him, "I don't know Luiz. I only heard a gunshot then Blue Scout and the Blue birds scream. So I went there to check then I saw Blue Scout hitting the door while the Blue birds are using water gun. I tried to open the door but it won't open then Red Demoman use his gun to destroy the door after that I saw the Blue Engineer died on the floor with Blue Spy's gun on his right hand but I thought that Blue Spy killed him but he told me that Blue Engineer wanted to have his gun. "

After I finish the story, I saw Luiz crying. Then Blu said, "Luiz, I know how you feel but there is a reason why he killed himself. I answered, "There is a reason." Luiz asks me, "Why?" I answer him, "During the battle of the G.L.A Demolition General, Blue Soldier died in battle and Blue Engineer said that was his fault but I refuse it but he said that he don't deserve to live anymore. So he told me about you Luiz, to take care of you so I nodded and he went to his garage.

Luiz understands and said, "So that why he never came home."

"**NO one's POV"**

Zender and the others have made it to the parade. Zender said to Blu, "Blu, I need you to take this" He gave Blu a fruit and Zender said, "This is a special fruit so we talk in our minds." Blu nodded and at the fruit and the Rinnie said, "Blu! You and Luiz will go on foot while Rafael, Nico, and Pedro will go scout the area for Jewel." And Blu said, "What you guys?" then Zender answer, "We'll go at the top of the crowd where we will meet Hunter and Raven." Blu said, "Ok."

1 hour later…

Zender looks around for Speed then face to Spike and said, "Hey Spike, where's Speed? " Spike sighed and said, "He got captured including Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro." Zender sighed and tried to talk to Blu in his mind, "Blu can you hear me?" Blu answer him, "Yeah but we need to get out of here" Then Zender said, "Don't worry, we'll get you." Then a float went by and it was Tulio and Linda and then Zender faces to Rinnie and ask her, "Are you ready?" Zender pulls out his right wing then Rinnie blush a little and nodded. So she holds Zender's wing and jump on the float.


	9. Rio time

**Code: Z**

At the airport, the airplane where the smugglers are getting away but only Zender, Rinnie and Blaze made at the top.

Zender: *talking in his mind* Blu can you hear me?

Blu: Loud and …grrr…*breathing* clear.

Jewel: What are you doing?

Blu: I'm gonna pop the cage like a soda can.

Blu manages to escapes then free the other birds and then open the hatch and let Zender, Rinnie, and Blaze in.

Zender: Nice work, Blu

Jewel: Come on, let's go.

Blu: Well…

Jewel: It's okay, we'll figure it out together.

Nigel tackled Blu and choke him then Jewel tried to save but been push and one of the cages hits Jewel's wing

Zender: *angrily* Nigel!

Nigel: Don't even try.

Blu grabbed the hook which connects to the fire extinguisher and put on Nigel's leg and he flew away.

Zender: We need to go! This plane will crash!

Zender, Rinnie, Speed and the remaining Angry birds left but Blu and Jewel are falling.

Jewel: Blu, you are crazy! What are you doing?!

Blu: I'm not letting you go! We're chained to each other bird, remember?!

Jewel smiled and kisses Blu in passion and then Blu flew

Few minutes later at the airport…

Fernando: Linda, look.

**Code: R**

Linda looks at the sky and saw Blu and Jewel then Zender smiled and thought himself, "(I knew you can do it.)" Tulio saw that Jewel is injured then she look at Blu and Zender and then they both nodded so she smiled and getting take care of.

Few months later…

_**Zender's journal**_

_**This is great, my daughter's wing is healed and now she is now Blu's mate. I'm proud to have her own family but there are more good news; Blaze's girlfriend is now with Blaze; Snowy is back; Linda and Tulio are married while Fernando has his family, The Nightwing Guild and including of course he is now the son of Linda and Tulio; the smugglers are now cryo-jail; and as for me and Rinnie, well still best friends and new more adventures waiting for us so we are here… we are waiting. This is Zender signing out.**_

**Futurehunter: Man, I glad this is over.**

**Zender: Yeah but you kinda ****weird**

**Willem: What are you talking about Zender?**

**Alsy: Yeah but you and Rinnie are almost kissed each other**

**Zender: *blushed***

**Rinnie: *blushed***

**Kiefer and Speed: *laughing***

**Benjie: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Hunter: *nodded***

**Zender: *blushed* Hey quit it.**

**Jewel:Come on Dad.**

**Blu: Yeah you can't denied it.**

**Zender: *blushing* Weeellllll.**

**Futurehunter: Hey no spoilers.**

**Rinnie fainted**

**Willem: Wow Rinnie just fainted.**

**Alsy: *giggling* Just like Hinata.**

**Futurehunter: *smiles***

**All: SO PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEW. *Cheering***


End file.
